


Sleepover!!!

by phantasmalreality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Ladypalooza 2015, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmalreality/pseuds/phantasmalreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladypalooza gift for sava!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sava/gifts).



 

TG: this rly IS ur color janey!

(high res [here!!](http://i.imgur.com/76LNu9C.png))

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ladypalooza sava!! You had some really excellent prompts and I am a sucker for cotton candy so I couldn't resist, ahaha. The prompt called for "gay as humanly possible" so I went with some good wholesome gal pal sleepover fluff. I hope you like it!!
> 
> I don't imagine either Jane, heiress for a huge evil corporation, or Roxy, sole survivor in a literal post-apocalyptic future, ever really had much time for typical teen girl coming of age rituals. So after everything is said and done with Sburb they bust out some checklists and get cracking on everything pop culture had promised them for their teen years. First things first is a sleepover!!
> 
> EDIT: [tumblr link](http://mschanandlerblog.tumblr.com/post/138059920591/i-kept-forgetting-to-upload-this-but-heres-my) w/ bonus doodle !O:


End file.
